


Did you miss me?

by LustfulDesires, Sinomon



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Begging, Biting, Blow Jobs, Come Sharing, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:34:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25463302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LustfulDesires/pseuds/LustfulDesires, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinomon/pseuds/Sinomon
Summary: “Is that all your sorcerer gets in greeting after you’ve been away so long?” Solomon chuckles as he gazes into tropical sunset colored eyes a moment before he dips Asmo dramatically, kissing him, a deep, passionate crashing together of soft lips. A surprised gasp falls from the demon’s velvet lips as he is dipped romantically in Solomon’s arms, purring contently as he passionately returns his lover’s kiss. Asmo's fingers wrapping through bright silver hair, pulling him in tightly, other hand stroking temptingly down the sorcerer's neck.
Relationships: Asmodeus & Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Asmodeus/Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	Did you miss me?

Asmodeus knocks a delicate hand against the wooden door of Solomon's room. "Solomon darling..” he calls out in a sing-songy tone, rapping against the door. Receiving no answer, he lets out a dramatic huff, flicking his hair back with manicured fingers. Asmo fishes out a key from his pocket, and lets himself into the sorcerer's room, gently clicking the door behind him. 

Asmo walks over to the bed and spreads himself across the familiar mattress, lying on his back. He snuggles into Solomon's pillow, inhaling deeply, relishing his long time lover's familiar magic laced scent. Oh, but Solomon's smokey aroma wasn't the only delicious scent on the bed. "Mhhm, someone sure has been busy,” Asmo purred into the pillow.

Lounging back on the bed, he pulls out his DDD, arms straight out in the air as he shoots a message to Solomon. _‘Meet me in your bedroom. It's urgent~’_ and ending with a kiss emoji.

* * *

\--------------------------------

DDD buzzing in his pocket, Solomon takes it out to check his messages. Smiling to himself when he sees the sender’s name, he debates using magic to get there quickly, or making Asmodeus wait for his long trek back from Café Lament. “And just how urgent is it?” he sends back with a winky face, before ordering another coffee full of the ridiculously sweet things Asmodeus likes. Or at least, the trendy kind that Asmo likes to take pictures of for his Devilgram.

* * *

\----------------------------

_How urgent is it?! Ugh, how rude._ Clearly a request from _the_ Asmodeus, the Avatar of Lust is always of the utmost importance. Who does that sexy sorcerer think he is, playing coy with his gorgeous self? Asmo aimlessly scrolls through Devilgram, being sure to send out just the right amount of suggestive emojis to keep his fans lusting for more.

* * *

\--------------------------

Coffees ready, quite a few minutes later thanks to Asmo’s complicated favorite order, he steps outside into the perpetual night of the Devildom and rounds a corner to a secluded spot. Tapping into the magic circle burned into the floor in his room he conjures a matching one on the ground in front of him and steps into it.

* * *

\--------------------------

The familiar burning fizzle of magic permeates the air, blue light casting a momentary glow around Solomon’s room. The sorcerer materializes in the center with swirls of shimmering light fading off him, and immediately sets the drinks down on his table, bracing himself for any number of greeting methods Asmodeus may use. “Hello beautiful, long time no see,” he says with a wink, taking in the sight of the avatar of lust sprawled across his bed.

With feigned nonchalance, Asmo gracefully props himself up on his elbow, placing his DDD in his pocket before laying his hand on his waist. With intense amber eyes, he cocks his head to the sorcerer in response to his entrance to the room. "Well hi there,” Asmodeus purrs. “Fancy meeting you here,” he giggles, blowing a kiss to Solomon as his hungry eyes rake over his delicious body.

“ _‘Well hi there?’_ ” Solomon rolls his eyes, taking a step towards Asmodeus. “ _‘Fancy meeting you here?’_ ” he mocks. Asmo's eyes flash a hot magenta, glowing brightly as Solomon stalks towards him, his lips curling into a predatory smirk at the sorcerer's teasing. Reaching the bed, he grabs Asmo’s feet, dragging him to the edge to reach his torso. The demon lets out a delighted giggle as Solomon wraps his arms around his waist, picking him up into a hug, feet dangling, face pressed to his chest. He spins with Asmo in his arms before setting him down, still trapped in a tight embrace. 

“Is that all your sorcerer gets in greeting after you’ve been away so long?” Solomon chuckles as he gazes into tropical sunset colored eyes a moment before he dips Asmo dramatically, kissing him, a deep, passionate crashing together of soft lips. A surprised gasp falls from the demon’s velvet lips as he is dipped romantically in Solomon’s arms, purring contently as he passionately returns his lover’s kiss. Asmo's fingers wrapping through bright silver hair, pulling him in tightly, other hand stroking temptingly down the sorcerer's neck. 

Solomon returns his lover upright and releases him into a spin, whilst grabbing both their coffees. “If you aren’t going to make a grand entrance, I will,” he teases, winking at the strawberry blond demon. “Here, I thought you might like a drink,” Solomon says, reaching out to hand him the decadent frozen beverage.

With grace, Asmo catches his balance and steps quickly towards Solomon. He pushes the outstretched hand holding his drink back towards the sorcerer's chest, pressing in closely against him. Asmo lifts one hand up to hold the drink against Solomon, while the other roams down the sorcerer's back, settling on his ass, giving it a sharp spank. Face in close to Solomon's, he locks eyes with him as he flicks his tongue out to slowly run up the length of his straw, then surrounds the tip in between his kissable lips. Sucking at the straw, he gives an exaggerated moan of pleasure at the sweet mixture. Solomon’s own lips curl into a wicked smirk as he watches Asmodeus put on a show. He runs his tongue over his lips, wetting them at hearing the demon moan so seductively. 

"Don't you act as though your schedule hasn't been nearly as busy as mine, gorgeous,” Asmo teases before taking another suggestive slurp of his drink. 

“I’m so sorry, my dear. I will see to it that I have more time available for you,” Solomon rumbles out in an exaggerated tone. He grabs Asmo’s hip pocket, drags him closer, grinding up his thigh. Asmodeus trills with delight as he feels the sorcerer's hard length pushing so hotly against him. 

"See that you do,” Asmo purrs in reply, glowing eyes half lidded, soft lip held lightly between his teeth.

The drink was Asmo’s favourite. Solomon always seemed to know exactly what he wanted, even though he changed it up so frequently. "Mhmm, this is delicious..” the demon moans, pressing his nose against Solomon's. "Almost as delicious as _you_.. wanna taste?" Asmo asks innocently, squeezing the sorcerer's firm buttocks, slipping a leg in between his, rubbing in tightly. 

“ _Mmmm_ yes, please,” Solomon murmurs as he releases the pocket, fingers running up the back of the demon’s scalp, threading through silky hair. With a sharp tug backwards, angling Asmo’s mouth up to his, he slides his tongue between his lips, tasting deeply of the Avatar of Lust. The demon lets out a sharp breathy groan at the tug of his hair, as Solomon's tongue quickly takes command of his mouth. 

Solomon presses Asmo to him with a hand on the small of his back, walking him over to the bed, taking the drinks and setting them back on the nearby table. Walking backwards against the push of the sorcerer, the Avatar of Lust takes the opportunity to grind into Solomon's hard cock with every movement. His hands roving hungrily over the sorcerer's body, snaking their way under his tight black shirt to grip into hot flesh. 

Solomon looks at his most beautiful demon with a hungry gaze, roughly throwing him down to the bed and climbing on top of him in between Asmo’s knees. 

Asmodeus moans sharply at his impact onto the bed. He loved when his sorcerer got rough, the passion lit a fire in him, burning under skin. Arms bracing his weight on either side of the demon’s head, Solomon leans low, licking an errant dab of whipped cream off the corner of his mouth. “Did you miss me?” he whispers in deep gravely tones to Asmodeus.

The demon meets his silver gaze, grinning at him deviously, breath hitching at Solomon's wet tongue against his skin. Asmo leans up to nip the sorcerer's parted bottom lip, sucking it into his mouth and running the tip of his tongue along it. With subtle movements and quick fingers, Solomon's belt hits the floor with a clink. Asmo pulls his lover down onto him firmly, pressing his throbbing erection into him with a hard grind. 

Solomon growls into Asmo’s mouth as he sucks his bottom lip. He grinds back against his lover, matching his intensity, unzipping his jacket and sliding his hands up Asmodeus’ lithe form. He relieves him of his shirt before returning to the heated kiss. 

The Avatar of Lust moans seductively against Solomon's mouth as they kiss deeply. Gripping him tightly, and with a rough push against his shoulder, he flips the sorcerer and rolls onto him, straddling his hips. Solomon let out a grunt at being flipped, hands sliding up his demon’s thighs to undo his belt and pants while staring deeply into hypnotizing eyes, breath fast and ragged. 

_Oh_ , how Solomon missed this. All passion and fire and pleasure, no judgement or hesitation; he could do and be anything he wanted to with the avatar of lust moaning encouragement and praise.

Now on top, Asmodeus' eyes flash a deep pink, taking in the tempting vision of his flushed and panting lover. Pushing his hips down against Solomon, the demon trills in anticipation, the melodic waves travelling through the sorcerer's body, causing him to shudder. He presses long slow kisses across his chiseled jawline, trailing them down his neck, biting softly into the flesh. "Did _you_ miss me?" Asmodeus counters in a low growl.

He raises his hips to meet the heat pressing down into him, purring against the kisses along his jaw and neck. “ _Asmodeus_ ,” he moans, dragging it out, tasting every syllable. “I missed you every second.” 

Asmo chuckles against Solomon's neck at his confession, sucking hard against the soft skin. There's nothing the Avatar of Lust loves to hear more than the sound of his name sinfully dripping from Solomon's lips. Watching him buck up into him, eyes closed and lips parted as he gets lost in his desire. Nothing was a bigger turn on for the demon than his sorcerer indulging in his own sin.

Solomon reaches down to grab his shirt and yank it off, desperate to feel his demon’s flesh against him. He pulls Asmo down for another kiss, tongues entwining, sliding a hand down to the perfectly shaped ass of the Avatar of Lust. Slipping under his pants, squeezing it hard, digging fingertips into toned flesh. His other hand explores the plane of his chest, pinching a nipple between his thumb and forefinger, rolling it firmly, their hips bucking against each other. 

Asmo moans loudly as Solomon pinches his nipple, his hard cock twitching from the ripple of pleasure.

Continuing his trail of kisses down the sorcerer's neck, Asmodeus stops at the junction between his neck and shoulder to reward him with a hard nip. The tip of his sharp fangs only just breaks the pale skin. The taste of iron is sharp against Asmodeus's tongue as he rolls it lavishly over the bite. He groans at the forbidden taste, lust roaring inside him as he transforms. Dark velvet wings and ombre, curled horns materialize as the Avatar of Lust takes his true form. 

The moan of Lust incarnate is enough to drive Solomon to the brink of madness. Living up to his title, Asmodeus has Solomon a writhing mess. Nothing else exists except the rush of blood to his skin as the demon sucks against him, the sharp pain of demonic fangs releasing his life essence onto an eager tongue, the rush of air as suede wings flex in anticipation, the throbbing heat between his legs, mirrored in his lover. 

Pulling his swollen lips from the sorcerer to sit upright, Asmo’s glowing eyes rake Solomon's body with a predatory gaze. He runs a soft hand down his taut, marked chest, brushing against sensitive nipples. Pushing the heel of one of his palms hard against Solomon's sternum, Asmo pins him flat against the bed. With a slow grind of his dick against the protruding erection of the sorcerer, he crawls his way down Solomon's body, running a hot tongue along smooth muscle, nipping softly.

The sorcerer lifts his heavy lids to gaze at celestial perfection plunged into delicious darkness, shivering under his touch. A low groan is forcibly pulled from his throat with an agonizing grind; he aches to be free, to feel his demon upon him. If he weren't watching it happen, he could swear flame was licking down his body, engulfing him in an inferno of desire. Strong hands curl into silken blond hair and around onyx horn, shaking with anticipation.

Asmodeus' sinful tongue travels down Solomon’s torso, painstakingly slow, trailing over the magic laden black lines of demonic pacts. The Avatar of Lust relishing in every delicious moan and needy whimper drawn from his lover’s lips. Soft fingers work delicately over Solomon's nipple, as his tongue dips into the defined V along the sorcerer's hips, teasing just below the waistband of his taught black pants. 

Solomon throws his head back, abandoning any hope of control or coherent thought as skilled tongue and fingers play him like an instrument. His hands desperately cling to Asmodeus, both his stormy sea and his life raft.

Finding the edge of the bed with his foot before crawling backwards off it, Asmo drags Solomon closer to the edge with him roughly by the hips. Standing above the sorcerer now, the demon’s burning magenta eyes seethe with want, soft wings fluttering gently behind him. He places a palm beside Solomon's face, leaning in over him to catch his lips hard against his own. He groans into the passionate kiss, sucking at the Sorcerer's lip as he reaches for his zipper. Solomon's needy cries are swallowed by Asmo's hungry kisses. 

The demon lightly runs his fingers over the clothed length of Solomon's hard cock before pulling away from the kiss to slip off his pants, squeezing his tight ass as his delicate fingers slide past. "Asmodeus, please." A breathy plea, as the sorcerer feels delicate fingers run over his aching cock. 

Asmodeus trills in delight at the view and settles on his knees on the floor, tugging Solomon in to place in front of him. The Avatar of Lust's eyes flutter shut, hard dick throbbing at the sound of Solomon's needy, breathless begging. He rewards the sorcerer with a seductive bite to his inner thigh, sucking the pale skin hard until a dark mark blossoms under his lips, drawing a low whine from the sorcerer. The side of Asmo's face brushes against the bottom of Solomon's balls, leaning in gently and pressing a soft lipped kiss to them through the black fabric. Working his way up the side of Solomon's thigh, following the seam of his underwear back up to the band at his waist, he gently nips at the sorcerer's defined hip, catching the band in his teeth and begins tugging them off. 

Asmodeus’ thumbs dip into every delicious ripple of the sorcerer's legs as they keenly slide down his limbs to remove the obstructing fabric. Freed from its cloth prison, the cool air and the Avatar of lust's hungry stare upon him, the sorcerer's painfully hard cock twitches, wanting to bury himself completely in his demon's throat.

The Avatar of Lust stares hungrily at Solomon's now free, throbbing erection. He lets out a sinful groan as he watches precum impatiently beading at the swollen tip, tongue darting out to run against his lip. Asmo’s skillful fingers knead into the sorcerer's firm buttocks as he locks lust filled eyes with his lover. “ _Beg_ ,” he purrs, gleaming eyes lidded and lip caught between hungry fangs.

Solomon falls back onto the bed with a groan at Asmo's demand. He hasn't seen him for weeks and now he wants to play games? Fine, turnabout is fair play later. He grabs one of Asmo's hands, bringing it up to his face, nuzzling into it. "Asmodeus. _Please_ ,” he breathes, taking two of the demon’s slender fingers into his mouth, swirling his tongue around, sucking hard before pulling them out with a _pop_ , a string of saliva still connecting them. "I need you, I beg you. Take care of me in the way only you can,” he pants out, licking and nipping at the wet fingers, hips straining towards his demon.

Asmodeus moans deeply at the sight of his needy little sorcerer, so desperate for him that he's dropped all the usual sass and banter, the struggle for dominance. His hard erection throbs at the sweet sound of Solomon's words, shuddering at the feel of his hot mouth on his fingertips and the view of that handsome alabaster face: lidded silver eyes glued to him, fingers dripping with his saliva, laid out temptingly before him.

The Avatar of Lust would normally tease him so much more, but the sight of his all powerful sorcerer so submissive to him stoked the flames under his skin. Biting his lip, Asmo throws his head back with a deep moan, rose gold hair bouncing against his forehead. "How can I deny you when you beg so sweetly for me..” Asmodeus groans, raking over the delicious sight of the sorcerer below him, naked and needy, cock hard and dripping for him. 

One hand firmly gripping Solomon's ass, Asmo gently strokes his lover's face with the damp fingers of the other, lightly tracing down to rest over a taught nipple. Content not to torture either of them with any more delays, Asmo kisses up Solomon's thigh, pressing in close to him before laying a slow open lipped kiss across his swollen, leaking tip. 

Solomon's hips buck of their own accord at Asmo's moans and praise, his cock throbbing almost painfully when the reverberations of his demon's trill run through him. The sorcerer is practically gasping for breath, body pleading for release. "Asmo... yes, please, _ahh_.” His desperate moans sound more like sobs as the demon works his way from thigh to tip.

Asmodeus groans at the familiar salty taste, tongue darting out to lick softly against the aching flesh, flickering against the slit before tracing around the sharp rim. Solomon’s moans and cries sending pleasure rolling through his core. Asmo pinches the nipple lazily held between his soft fingers, withdrawing his hand to gently palm at the engorged shaft. Holding the base of Solomon's cock, Asmo gently nips down its length, then licks his way back up with a firm press of his velvet tongue, savoring every vein and groove of the throbbing flesh. 

Solomon’s hands fisting desperately into his sheets to keep from grabbing the demon's horns and face fucking him until sated. His hips rutt against any contact Asmo allows him, and he swears to himself that he will see this demon a sobbing, needy mess before him very soon. 

" _Aahh.. Fuck_ , Asmo—” He cries out feeling Asmo's hand around his base, tongue laving the underside of his cock. 

"I'll have to reward you for being _oh, so good_ for your demon..” Asmodeus says with a low sultry growl, sucking the beading tip into his mouth. 

A whimper turned guttural moan explodes from the sorcerer as Asmo finally sucks him into his mouth, all his senses white hot with overstimulated desire. He can't keep his hands off his lusty demon any longer, both sets of fingers raking through his hair and grasping at the shiny black to red ombré horns, jerking his hips into an eager mouth.

The breathy desperate moans and pleas falling from Solomon's sweet, kiss-bruised lips shoots hot throbbing desire straight to Asmodeous' core. The demon shudders at the searing guttural noise drawn from his lover as he takes his hard dick in his mouth. A deep growl reverberates through the sorcerer's length as worn fingers find their purchase against Asmo's sensitive horns.

Asmodeus rolls his soft tongue over the length in his mouth, savoring the luxurious feel of Solomon’s velvet skin, teasing the tip with precise sweeping movements. The Avatar of Lust groans reverberate through the sorcerer's throbbing cock as his hips thrust up needily, his desire an aphrodisiac all of its own. 

Planting his delicate hands along Solomon's hips, his fingertips dig into the firm, milky skin as his tongue rolls lavishly. Asmodeus sinfully bobs his head, eagerly taking all of Solomon’s swollen cock into his mouth, pushing his soft lips to the hilt of the sorcerer, over and over. The Avatar of Lust applies just the right amount of suction, savoring the feel of the irresistible flesh over his tongue, deep pressure constricting his throat as the sorcerer thrusts desperately up into his eager mouth.

Blinded by agonizing desire and relief, Solomon clings to Asmodeus as he works his talented tongue over him. The vibrations of the demon’s growl and trilling are almost enough to send him over the edge. Sparks of electricity dance across the sensitive skin of his hips along Asmo’s trail of touch. “ _Asmo_.. d-don’t swallow,” he gasps out between labored breaths and moans.

 _‘Don’t swallow.’_ Oh, his kinky sorcerer always knew exactly what to say to stroke his hot desire into roaring flames. 

Sucking lightly and squeezing his hands over Solomon's hips, Asmodeus looks up to snare the sorcerer's lust filled gaze in his own, moaning around him. Asmo pauses his ministrations until Solomon meets his eyes, waiting for his lover to watch his beautiful self make him come undone.

Solomon meets his demon’s glowing pink gaze, watching him take his entire length over and over again, feeling his tongue do things no mortal being could match. Plush lips slipping around his girth with tight suction until finally he is undone, stars dotting his vision, eyes rolling back in his head, pleasure uncoiling into an explosive orgasm, he holds sharp horns against him until he has fully emptied himself into the eager mouth of the avatar of Lust.

Asmodeus licks languidly over his lover’s cock as it twitches deliciously in his mouth. The hot tang of cum coating his tongue as he slowly pulls away from Solomon's spent cock with a lewd _pop_. Nothing could satiate him more than watching that powerful man unravel at his touch.

Spent and panting, Solomon pulls his demon over him, wrapping his arms around a slim waist, commanding a slow, passionate kiss, and sharing in Lust’s indulgence of every drop of his own undoing. Asmodeus gladly wraps himself over the sorcerer, meeting his breathless kiss, coated tongue melding against Solomon's. Bare chests pressed together, heat searing at their touch. Asmo's fingers trace down the side of his lover’s face, their kiss becoming slow and gentle before he pulls away to rest nose to nose. 

The Avatar of Lust's deep rose eyes stare into the silver pools of Solomon's with affection. "I _did_ miss you,” Asmodeus whispers, gently nuzzling his nose. 

Lost in his first demon's affectionate gaze, a lazy, satisfied smile blossoms across Solomon's face at Asmo's admittance. He returns the nuzzling and squeezes him tighter, fully prepared to return the favor, but before he can recover the demon is up and moving. Leaving one last kiss on Solomon's soft lips, Asmodeus rises from the bed, fingers brushing along the length of the sorcerer's body as he moves away from him. His human form materializing back into place.

Gracefully, he pivots to snatch Solomon's discarded black shirt from the ground, bringing it to his face and inhaling deeply. He shimmies the baggy shirt on over his slender frame, tying it up at his midriff, smooth waist exposed. Grabbing his belt and jacket off the floor, Asmo flicks them dramatically over his shoulder. 

He saunters to the door, picking up his half melted drink on the way. "Just stopped in to say hi,” the Avatar of Lust giggles, blowing his spent lover a kiss as he exits the room, shutting the door behind him.

" _Uh_ , bye?" 

Leaving the sorcerer a little shell shocked, Solomon still found it adorable Asmodeus stole his shirt. Stretching out on the bed, he enjoys the afterglow, chuckling to himself while plotting his revenge. A slow, teasing, thorough revenge for the Avatar of Lust.


End file.
